percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Accidents
Chapter 1 "Wow you look amazing" Jade said. We went to a beauty salon to fix our hair and makeup. The beauty salon is actually new it is called Magenta. I thought it was weird because it is named after a color. They painted my nails purple, curled my hair and put on simple makeup, it matched me pretty well. We fixed ourselves because later I will celebrate my 13th birthday. My name is Cassie Chance. I have brown hair, dark brown eyes, thin and tall. While Jade has blonde hair, blue eyes, thin and tall. "Thanks" I said. As we went back to my house. I saw a bright light coming toward us. Jade screamed. "Get out of there!" Jade shouted. I realized that the bright light was a car coming toward me. I did not move I was to scared. I heard a boy and Jade shout. I turned to see who screamed but I only felt him push me to the side I closed my eyes and waited for what will happen. The car was so close to hit me but he saved my life. I opened my eyes the guy was lying on top of me. I pushed him away and looked at him more clearly. "What is your name?" I asked. "Brandon" He replied. "My name is Cassie and thanks you for saving my life Brandon" I said with a smile. "No problem" Brandon said then he stood up. I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave, I need to thank your kindness" I said. "No need" Brandon said. "I have to" I said then grabbed his hand and showed him to Jade. "Who is he?" Jade asked. "Jade, Brandon, Brandon, Jade" I introduced. "Oh" Jade and Brandon said shyly. Me and Jade are so different. She was the shy type and I am never shy. I speak my mind, I am not a quiet person but Jade is. I held the hands of Brandon and Jade. I brought them to to my house. We went inside it was dark, I opened the lights and my family jumped out. "Surprise!" They all shouted. "Hi guys I brought a friend" I said. I told my family the story and of course they were worried. They told me to be more careful for now on. I am going to be more careful I don't want to die, maybe next time no one will save me. They thanked Brandon and asked him where does he live but he did not live anywhere he did not have a home so my parents thought to thank him for saving my life he is going to sleep over. I agreed on that decision but the other decision, no because he had to sleep in my room. I had to agree he did save my life. After the party I changed my clothes and went up to my room. Brandon followed. "Can I tell you something?" Brandon asked as we both lie down on our own beds. "Yeah sure" I said. "Cassie I am here to warn all of you girls" Brandon said. "Warn us for what?" I asked. Chapter 2 "From my mother" Brandon replied. I laughed out loud. "This is not a joke" Brandon said seriously. "Oh, what's wrong with your mother?" I asked. "Do you believe in Greek gods, like Mythology?" Brandon asked. "No" I replied. "But it is true and my mother is trying to kill you" Brandon warned. "Oh I get it your just joking me" I said then laughed. "But this is not a joke" Brandon shouted. "Wow you really got me there, well good night" I said then slept. The next day he was not in my room anymore, so I went downstairs. I got some cereal for breakfast fixed myself then I went to school. As I went inside Jade had a worried face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The popular girls, just follow me" Jade replied, she grabbed my hand. She held my hand really tight. She brought me to the girls bathroom. I looked around and I saw the most popular girls of this school were paralyzed. My jaw dropped open when I saw this. They looked a mess, it is very surprising for me. "What happened to you?" I asked Amber. Amber is the head of the popular girls. She had the best clothes, best hair and best makeup. They maybe popular but they were never mean to anyone. "A woman came to us, she brought her hand out and we became like this" Amber replied shakingly. "Do you know why she did that?" I asked. She did not reply she just looked down and cry. "Come on let's get out of here, the nurse will help them" Jade said. "Oh okay" I said, I folowed her. We went through the halls then someone grabbed my arm. The hand was really cold. I turned around and I saw Brandon. "What now, are you going to warn me about your mother again?" I asked. "You have to believe me as all the girls have accidents, you will get included" Brandon warned. "Dude stop this joke, it's not cool" I said then walked away. Jade followed. Brandon muttered words. I did not understand a thing. I just did not mind. I went inside my classroom. In surprise I did not see anything but a white flash. I closed my eyes because it was to bright for me. I opened my eyes and I saw Jade right beside me shivering in fright. The whole room was only color white nothing else. "What's happening here?" I shouted. Chapter 3 "Now can you believe in Greek gods?" Brandon said. "Maybe" I replied. "If you don't, my name is Brandon son of Aphrodite and I am here with great warning" Brandon said. "What's wrong with-" it trailed off. My sentence cut short when I heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Jade asked. I looked around until I saw a door. Me and Jade ran to the door. We opened it and we were back to the hall. "Good thing we were able to get out of that maniac" I said. Jade had an evil grin. "You did that, but how?" I asked. "Simple looked at the back covered my mouth then screamed" Jade replied. "Awesome" I said then smiled. "Come on let's go to class" Jade said. We ran to our classroom, we entered it and we were so late. We apologized to our teacher and went to our seats. After class we went to the cafeteria to have lunch. As we ate Brandon approached us. "Stop following us!" I said angrily. "I am just warning you, do you know believe that I am the son of Aphrodite?" Brandon asked. "Well kind of, you freaked us out when you trapped us in a room" I replied. "Good I need to show you something" Brandon said, he grabbed my hand and brought me to the gymn "We just left Jade!" I said angrily. "It's okay" Brandon said. He let go of my hand and pulled out from his pocket a jar. "What is that?" I asked. "Beauty souls, these are the souls my mom collected from the most popular girls here in this school" Brandon said. "You stole it from her?" I asked staring at the jar. "Well yeah" Brandon replied. He hid the jar inside his pocket. As he put that inside I wondered how could that fit inside his pocket. "Well why is she doing this?" I asked. "Remember Magenta beauty salon?" Brandon asked. "Yeah" I replied. Chapter 4 "What are you doing here?" Mrs. Drew asked. "Talking" I said unsure of my answer. "Don't you know this is off limits?" Mrs. Drew asked. "No and we are very sorry, now come on Brandon let's go" I said then left with Brandon. "Nice job" Brandon said. "Thanks, so continue your-" it trailed off. My sentence cut short because the school bell rang. "I got to go" I said then left. After dismissal I was so quiet. I was desperate on what was Brandon was suppose to warn me about. "Cassie are you okay?" Jade asked. "Yeah I am" I replied. We both heard a loud scream from my neighbor's house. I looked at Jade to see if she did that but she had the same puzzled expression. We ran to my neighbor's house. I knocked but no one answered. The door opened itself. I shivered. We both went inside, we looked around and it was a mess. It looked like a there was a war. We looked around but no one was there in the ground floor. We went up stairs, we first checked out her children's room then we checked her room and we saw her lying down in her bed paralyzed. She was very pretty actually and now it disappeared. We called the police and told them what happened. "We we will get to the bottom of this" a police officer said, patting me my back. Jade left. So I walked home alone. I thought deeper about Brandon warning and the beauty souls in the jar. I pity those souls. I went inside my house changed into my sleeping clothes and sleep. I did not eat any dinner, I kind of got worried. The nexy day I wore purple shirt to match my nail polish, black shorts and sneakers. I went downstairs happily because it is a Saturday. After I ate I went to Jade's house. I went to her room after her mother aloud me to go inside. "HI!" I greeted Jade. She was lying on the bed not moving. I sat on her bed and opened the covers but she still did not move. I moved her body. I screamed to the top of my lungs when I saw her whole body full of blood. I ran to the door to call for help but the door was locked. I turned around and I saw Jade's mom. "How did you get there?!" I demanded. "Your time has come" Jade's mom said with an evil laugh. "Don't go near me!" I shouted. "Your too beautiful and I need your soul to return my beauty" Jade's mom said with a cold smile. In a second her hair changed, her clothes changed and her face. "Your not Jade's mom!" I shouted in fear. Chapter 5 "Of course because now you will meet who I truly am" she said. "W-who?!" I asked shakingly. "Aphrodite and I see you met my son" she said. "Yes I did" I said in fear. "He betrayed me and this what I did to him!" Aphrodite shouted. She brought out the head of Brandon. I screamed. "Your next, your next, your next" Aphrodite repeated. I closed my eyes and screamed. I opened my eyes and found out it was just a dream. I sighed in relief. I looked around and I saw Jade sitting in a chair. "Hi Jade!" I greeted. "Why did you scream? I just said you were next to use the bathroom" Jade said. "Sorry, I just had a nightmare" I explained. "Oh, I see" Jade said. "Wait when did you go here?" I asked. "A while ago, since you were still asleep I ate some breakfast and used the bathroom" Jade replied. "Okay, can you please get out of my room I am going to change clothes" I said. "Oh okay" Jade said then left. I changed to a white shirt and black shorts and black slippers. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I told Jade my horrible nightmare and she was also surprised. "We need to find Brandon" I said. After breakfast. we walked to around then I heard someone mutter. I turned around and no one was there, I thought it was just the wind. We continued walking then I heard someone calling my name, I looked around and I saw Brandon. "Brandon!" I shouted. i told him the nightmare and asked him what it means. "It means that she is coming for Jade, she usually has a warning before she kills someone" Brandon said. "Like later she will kill me?" I asked. "Why?" Brandon asked. "She said I'm next" I gulped. "No she just want to scare you" Brandon said calmly. "WAIT!..I"M NEXT!" Jade shouted. "Yeah!" Brandon said. "No! You can't die" I said sadly. "I'm too beautiful!" Jade whined. There was moments of silence until I got an idea. I told them the plan. We went to her room to have a major makeover. We made her hair a mess, smudged her makeup and let her wear the worst outfit she has in her wardrobe. Me and Brandon hid inside a closet whle Jade was lying down her bed like a pig. In a while Aphrodite came. I realized why Aphrodite needed it, she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, she had wrinkles, she was too thin and she had extra long fingernails. "Wow, your mother looks horrible" I whispered to Brandon in amazement. He did not reply, he just concentrated on Jade. I was worried about Jade, I saw he shivering in fear. As Aphrodite raised her hand and pointed her finger, she did that to get her beauty soul, we waited but nothing happened. "It's working!" I muttered. "What's happening?" Aphrodite asked herself. She gave up in the end and left. I was so happy the plan worked. "We need to tell everyone, spread the news" I instructed. Chapter 6 We seperated and told, text and called everyone we knew. We made posters and stick it everywhere we went. The poster wrote: This year everybody has to be '''a mess and ugly, very, ugly. '''Soon it spread everywhere, newspaper to newspaper and TV channel to TV channel. Aphrodite found out about it, she was loosing beauty souls and she was getting uglier and uglier. Until the next day I did not make myself a ugly. I heard someone following me while I walked to Jade's house. I turned around I did not see anyone, when I looked straight I saw Aphrodite in front of me. "It's time" Aphrodite said. She pulled out her finger to get my beauty soul, I tried to run but I can't, it is like there was a magnetic pull. I looked at her ugly wrinkled face as she started muttering the spell. A few seconds later I heard a shout. I tried to move my head but I can't move. I heard the shout louder, then I realized that was Brandon. Brandon landed on Aphrodite. Aphrodite lay down on the floor and dropped the beauty souls but I noticed the jar was not yet destroyed. "Destroy the beauty jar!" Brandon shouted. "NOOOO! I need that, if that is gone I will die" Aphrodite screamed. "Brandon your mother will die because of this" I said. "I would rather save innocent souls now do it!" he shouted. I obeyed Brandon, I broke the glass by stepping on it. As the jar broke, Aphrodite was slowly turning into dust. "My mother is gone and all is safe" Brandon said calmly. Years passed, me, Jade and Brandon have been best of friends. Since then everybody was free to look beautiful anyway they like. The End. sorry so short xD Category:Short Story